


Another long night

by mistressterably



Series: Malc and Jamie - Having Fun! [5]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm... Jamie.. Number 10 .. late at night..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another long night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmTuckersTangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/gifts).



Malcolm slumped in his office chair, one long-fingered hand scratching at the growing stubble on his cheek. The long night of jockeying amongst the ministers with the looming re-shuffle had left him exhausted. A soft knock at his door and Jamie poked his head round the corner.

'Not heading home?' Jamie asked.

'Fuck no. No point. Get home, shit, come back for the announcements. May as well just stay here.'

'Want some company?' Jamie asked.

'Only if you promise not to fucking mention the re-shuffle.'

Jamie laughed, 'We could just try and hack the tv feed for the porn channel. Get our minds off the bullshit.'

'You just fucking wish,' Malcolm grinned tiredly.

'Always fucking wish.' Jamie grinned wickedly, settling into the chair across from Malcolm's desk, kicking off his shoes and swinging his feet up to rest them on the edge of the desk, legs crossed. 'I can hang around too if you like.'

'You don't have to.' Malcolm waved his colleague off. 'PM told me that the morning meeting is only for his top aides and will be at least a few hours.'

'Then why the fuck are you hanging around?'

'Just in case.' Malcolm shrugged and grabbed a slightly dried out sandwich from the almost empty tray on his desk to munch on it. 'The PM changes his mind more than he changes his fucking condoms to fuck us all up the chute.'

'If only it were a real fuck up the arse at times.' Jamie groaned. 'Fucking tease.'

Barking a laugh, Malcolm tossed the half-eaten sandwich back onto the tray in disgust. 'Fucking twat. Make it more fucking obvious why not that you're gagging for a cock up your arse.'

'If I'm going to get shagged I may as well aim fucking high right?' Jamie laughed. 'Fucking bastard's holding it close to his balls though. We both know he's up for it he just won't risk anything while he's the PM.'

'Can you fucking blame him? Hell, if any of the media caught wind of this fucking chat they'd have a fucking field day.' Malcolm smiled sarcastically, mimicking a headline. 'PM's Media Men Masturbate Madly'.'

'Government Cock Gaggers!' Jamie shot back with his own headline.

'Give it some fucking wellie, Jamie.' Malcolm rolled his eyes dramatically at Jamie's lame attempt at a mock headline.

'Better yet, why don't you fucking give me your fucking willy.' Jamie winked at Malcolm.

'Thought you were aiming fucking high. Or were you just referring how high you shoot your load when you cum?' Malcolm laughed at his own joke.

'Sounds like you want to find out how hard and high I can blow my load.' Jamie grinned lecherously.

'You just keep fucking dreaming that fucking dream, Jamie boy. I'm not about to take a cock up my arse.'

'Yeah, thought you'd only ever be a fucking top. You are 'unfuckable'! Malcolm Tucker - fucker not fuckee.' Jamie shot back as he sat forward in his chair, leaning towards his fellow Scot. 'Why we fucking dancing around it, Malc? I'm more than up for you to fuck me. You don't want my cock in your arse, I'm good with that.'

Malcolm shook his head. 'Are you fucking shitting me, Jamie? I stick my cock up your arse is a double jeopardy for me. People find out we're fucking around together my credibility with every other media man goes out the fucking window because every single person will never stop thinking that I'm giving you all the best jobs because I'm fucking you. And then I'll have the PM on my fucking arse over it about shining the spotlight on something other than himself. I'm not ready to fucking do that.'

'Like I'd be fucking advertising that I got you to fuck me.' Jamie told him.

'This is fucking number 10, Jamie. Nothing stays fucking quiet or secret. As soon as 2 people know something it can leak like a stream of diarrhea out of a newborn baby after a feeding.'

'You're forgetting something, Malc.' Jamie offered.

'I don't miss anything, cocksucker.' Malcolm reminded his colleague.

'Yeah, you fucking do.' Jamie told him. 'You're forgetting that I have just as much to fucking lose if we fuck around.'

'I'm the one at the top of the heap.' Malcolm countered.

'Yeah, and if it gets out that I've let you fuck me then you can easily have my arse handed to me on a silver platter at a moment's notice. You're the one who hires and fires.'

'I wouldn't fucking fire you just because I fuck you in the arse.'

'No, but you'd do it in a heartbeat if I open my fucking mouth to anyone. At least for anything more than sucking their cock off.'  
Malcolm laughed aloud. 'Sucking and fucking is all you have on your mind tonight.'

'Damn fucking right.' Jamie grinned. 'What do you expect, Malc? We've been running around like fucking chickens with their heads cut off between panicking Ministers about to be relegated to the back bench and back benchers doing their fucking best to tickle enough balls to get a department. I'd rather the hand that tickles my balls until I actually cum be one that I'd like to have getting me off.'

'You flatter me, Jamie.' Malcolm rolled his eyes. 'Just because I've let you give me blow jobs in the past doesn't mean I'm looking for more.'

'You fucking kidding me? The way you cum when I suck you off tells the real story.' Jamie smirked and then aped Malcolm's response from the last time he'd blown him off. 'God, fuck, yes! Oh fuck, suck me harder!'

'Shut the fuck up ya bag full of shite. I am not like that at all.'

'Oh fuck yes you are!' Jamie chuckled and got up from his chair to move over to Malcolm's side of the desk. Imitating Malcolm once more, 

'Keep sucking me, you fucker. I want to cum so bad.'

Malcolm groaned softly at the memory. 'Jamie, stop.'

'Could still go to your place.' Jamie was at Malcolm's side now, one hand on the arm of the chair the other resting on the wide thighs of the older Scot. 'Separate cabs. I still have the key you gave me.'

With an exhaled breath, Malcolm shook his head. 'Not enough time.'

'We can make the time.' Jamie's hand began to slide up the inside of Malcolm's thigh, inching closer to the growing bulge. 'You're already halfway to where I want you to be and I'm more than ready for you.' He shifted closer to the chair until his crotch brushed near Malcolm's hand.

'Fucking hell.' Malcolm muttered as Jamie's hard cock pressed against his hand. With a twist of his wrest, he was able to cup Jamie's crotch. 

'I'm going to fucking kill you for this, you cock sucking arse licker.'

Jamie moved his hips to rub against Malcolm's palm. His own hand moved up to begin massaging Malcolm's own almost fully erect cock. Malcolm groaned in his throat at the pressure on his throbbing organ. 'I want more than just a suck of your cock, Malcolm.' Jamie's scottish burr was soft in Malcolm's ear.

Malcolm, eyes half closed, swallowed hard. 'I'm not ... '

'I'm not going to fuck you.' Jamie assured him. 'I want you ramming hard into my arse. Fuck me like you do those women you fuck to throw the dog fuckers that sniff your balls off the real you.'

'Stop fucking talking, you bastard.' Malcolm let go of Jamie's cock and reached up to take hold of Jamie's crooked tie to pull him down. 'Suck me off first.'

Jamie laughed, his hand tighter on Malcolm's aching cock. 'Promise me you'll fuck me after.'

'Jamie, no.' Malcolm groaned in frustration. 'Suck me off and jack yourself off. Just that.'

'No fuck. No suck.' Jamie whispered hotly in Malcolm's ear and then darted his tongue out to lick Malcolm's earlobe while removing his hand from Malcolm's hard bulge.

'Fucking bastard. I don't do arses.' Malcolm groaned.

'You fuck women in the arse.'

'You don't know shit.' Malcolm looked into Jamie's eyes.

'Of course I know what you do Malcolm. That's why I work for you. To fucking know everything I need to.' Jamie whispered in his ear. 'You fuck women in the arse and I bet that while you do you close your eyes and imagine that it's my arse you're pounding into.'  
Malcolm's hand pulled hard on Jamie's tie until he had dragged the dark haired Scot round to face him then onto his knees. 'Suck me off you fucking bastard. Better be as fucking tight as the women I've fucked.'

Laughing, Jamie teasingly stroked Malcolm through his trousers for a minute before unzipping them. His fingers spread open the edges of Malcolm's trousers and then tugged down the boxers to release the engorged length of Malcolm's cock. Gripping it in one hand, Jamie held the base of the long cock tight as he rasped his tongue up and down the shaft. Malcolm's hands went to Jamie's head, tangling in the dark curls to urge him to take his cock in his mouth.

Obliging, Jamie encircled Malcolm's thick cock with his lips and slowly worked down the length to take as much of the stiff shaft in his mouth before gliding back up to let his tongue swirl around the tip. Jamie's mouth was hot and wet as it slid back down the shaft before moving back up and off with a soft sucking noise. Malcolm wanted Jamie to pick up the pace, wanting nothing more than a quick, satisfying release of the built up tension in his balls.

'Suck me, you bastard.' Malcolm groaned as he watched Jamie's dark hair bobbing up and down his cock. His own hand slipped down to squeeze his own balls as Jamie eagerly sucked him off. Malcolm's other hand was under his shirt, pushing it upwards so he could tease his own nipple into a hard point. 'Fucking fuck me, Jamie. So fucking good.' Malcolm moaned as his colleague brought him closer and closer to orgasm. 'Shit, I'm cumming...' Malcolm gripped the arm of the chair with one hand while the other rested on Jamie's hand. Groaning, he bucked his hips up and shot hard into Jamie's mouth. The hungry mouth of the younger man didn't let go until Malcolm sagged back into the chair.

Finally pulling away, Jamie grinned and licked his lips. 'Tasting good as always.' He stood up between Malcolm's spread legs and undid his trousers, pushing them down until they pooled around his feet. He repeated this with his boxers and stood naked from the waist down in front of Malcolm. Jamie grasped his own erection and slowly pumped up and down on it, giving Malcolm a show. 'I want you, Malcolm.'

'You always fucking say that,' Malcolm groaned.

'And you never give me what I fucking want. Greedy fucker.' Jamie moved closer, his knee resting on the edge of the chair up against Malcolm's semi-erect cock. 'I want to cum hard with your cock driving into my arse.'

Malcolm's chest heaved under his shirt as he watched Jamie jacking off in front of him. 'Why the fuck can't you just be happy with sucking me off.'

The darker haired man leaned closer to Malcolm, his breath hot against Malcolm's face with the scent of Malcolm's sex lingering. 'Stop fucking denying it, Malc. I suck you off and every time you look like you want to fucking ravish me Fucking job is what's stopping you.' Jamie, still pumping his own cock slowly, reached down with his other to stroke Malcolm until he was hard again. He breathed into Malcolm's ear. 'Fuck me hard now, you fucking bastard. Fuck me as hard as you fucking want. I can take whatever you fucking give me.'

His hands shot up to push Jamie away from him and against the desk. Launching himself up from his chair, Malcolm roughly forced Jamie to sit up on the edge of the desk. Frustrated for a moment when he couldn't get the condom unwrapped the first time, Malcolm finally got it on. Jamie leaned back, hands gripping the edge of the desk and his legs apart. His hard cock rested back against his stomach and his balls with their dusting of black hair tensed in anticipation of finally having Malcolm fuck him.

Groaning, Malcolm took hold of his condom-covered cock, spat in his hand to slick up his erection and eased the tip into the quivering tight hole of Jamie's arse. With a grunt, Malcolm pushed the thick head of his cock inside Jamie's tight hole causing Jamie to groan aloud. Malcolm's hands gripped Jamie's waist, fingers digging into the man's sides as he found his rhythm. His hips surged forward, driving deeper into Jamie than he thought possible but Jamie just wanted him to drive harder into him.

Pushing Jamie's shirt up past his chest, rumpling it without a care, Malcolm leaned forward to suck hard on one of his nipples as he rammed into the younger man's arse. Jamie, letting go of the edge of the desk, threaded his fingers into Malcolm's hair. 'Don't fucking hold back, fucker. Take me as hard as you can. I want all of that cock in me.'

'Fucking fuck you so fucking hard,' Malcolm groaned around Jamie's nipple in his mouth. Thrusting harder, Malcolm didn't care as a stack of folders tipped off the desk onto the floor. The only sound in the office was the slapping of Malcolm's balls against Jamie's arse and the grunts of both men. Jamie continued to stroke his cock in time with Malcolm's thrusts.

Jamie's head tilted back, hard against the desk, as he cried out. Cum flew out of his cock to shower his stomach. His body arched upwards to draw Malcolm in as deep as he could talk the man. As his muscles tightened around Malcolm's surging cock it tipped Malcolm over to his own orgasm.

'FUCK!' Malcolm called out as he gripped Jamie hard and spilled his load inside the condom. Jamie, panting still from his own orgasm, wrapped his arms around Malcolm and pulled him down against his chest, crushing his lips against Malcolm's in the heat of the moment. The older man, lost himself in that moment, returned the crushing kiss until he regained his senses. 'Fucking cock sucker.' Malcolm groaned as he broke the kiss but didn't pull away.

With a sigh, Jamie smiled with contentment. 'Been wanting that for such a fucking long time.'

'Don't fucking think it's going to happen all the time.' Malcolm began to pull away but Jamie stopped him.

'Not here anyway.' Jamie grinned.

'Fucking bastard. Definitely not fucking here.' Malcolm cuffed Jamie lightly in the side of the head before helping Jamie to his feet. 'Not fucking you here again.'


End file.
